Kitty Cat Mreoow
by himynameisfangirl
Summary: Um ya MisakixUsagi this is my first time doing fanfic i hope ur not disappointed """basically i just did a one shot ch. 2 is gonna be a lemon...junjou romantica is a yaoi (guyxguy) if u don't like that shiz then please press the back button...hope you guys enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document

/ Kitty Cat Mreoow/

k guys this is my first attempt at fanfic so im starting with an easy one shot with a slight lemon. this is misakixusagi from junou romantica(yaoi)

Misaki lay snuggled up in his little coccoon of blankets as a slight tickling sensation began moving itself in patterns on his back. "Usagi san…?" Misaki sleepily turned over to see Usagi staring at him with an intense expression written on his face. "Usagi san…what's wrong?"

"I love you, Misaki chibi." Usagi said softly. "MISAKI WHAAAT?" Misaki shrieked, "BAKA BAKA BAKA". Misaki stormed out of the room, a haughty expression plain on his face. "And just where are you going?"Usagi grinned.

"I'm going to the market…don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

—

"MISAKI CHAN!" Misaki spun around to see a very frazzled Aikawa running towards him with a murderous look in her eyes. "Ai-Aikawa san?"

"Usagi san hasn't given us anything in a MONTH! I know you can control that man, make him give me my WRITING!"

"Y-yes Aikawa san…I'll do my best!" Misaki stuttered as he began to run in the opposite direction. " Sorry Aikawa san I've got errands to run!"

Eventually, Aikawa ceased chasing after him, but wen he stopped running, he found himself at a curious place; Keiishi's house. Keiishi had been his freind when everyone else outcast him, when everyone would give him looks and avoid him.I mean, it's not my fault my roomate happened to be famous…Well, there was that time where Misaki was certain something had happened between Usagi san and Keiishi…some kind of fight…but he still didn't understand why that would happen.

Keiishi opened his door and called Misaki in as Misaki was about to walk past the house. "Misaki chan! Come in for a couple drinks?" Hesitantly, Misaki accepted.

—-

"So Usagi's got writers block eh? I allways suspected that man would run out of talent eventually" Keiishi grinned as he sipped his tea.

"Keiishi san…that's not fair..Usagi's just having a rough time is all…I don't think he's been finding a lot of inspiration lately…"

"Inspiration?But wouldn't you be the root of the problem then?" Keiishi leaned accross the table expectantly

"M-my problem?" Just then, Misaki remembered some of Usagi's "inspirations" and a warm heat spread accross his face."O-oh…"

"So what I'm saying is, if you want, I could help you with this problem you're having.." Keiishi chuckled and grabbed Misaki by the chin.

Misaki backed away, blush spreading even further down his neck. "wha-what do you mean Keiishi san…?"

"I'll be right back" Keiishi stretched up and padded along the hallway to what Misaki assumed was his room.

—-

"Here ya go"

Misaki stared blankly at the slutty cat costume placed before him, sweat dripping down his face as his eyes opened wide and he experienced new levels of blushing.

"wha-WHAT? No way am I _ever_ wearing that in front of that BAKA!"

"Misaki chan, this is Usagi san's _career _we're talking about. Don't you love him enough to save his career?" Keiishi handed the now half empty tea cup to Misaki.

"…I have to go." With his eyes lowered and his face beet red, Misaki grabbed the costume and sprinted out the door.

K guys i wanna c if u guys like this chapter two is (lemon so if you guys seem to like this ill write that tommorow cos im dead tired tonight. again first try hope you guys like it!"""

here...


	2. EVERYONE

Paste your document

/ Kitty Cat Mreoow/

k guys this is my first attempt at fanfic so im starting with an easy one shot with a slight lemon. this is misakixusagi from junou romantica(yaoi)

Misaki lay snuggled up in his little coccoon of blankets as a slight tickling sensation began moving itself in patterns on his back. "Usagi san…?" Misaki sleepily turned over to see Usagi staring at him with an intense expression written on his face. "Usagi san…what's wrong?"

"I love you, Misaki chibi." Usagi said softly. "MISAKI WHAAAT?" Misaki shrieked, "BAKA BAKA BAKA!". Misaki stormed out of the room, a haughty expression plain on his face. "And just where are you going?"Usagi grinned.

"I'm going to the market…don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

—

"MISAKI CHAN!" Misaki spun around to see a very frazzled Aikawa running towards him with a murderous look in her eyes. "Ai-Aikawa san?"

"Usagi san hasn't given us anything in a MONTH! I know you can control that man, make him give me my WRITING!"

"Y-yes Aikawa san…I'll do my best!" Misaki stuttered as he began to run in the opposite direction. " Sorry Aikawa san I've got errands to run!"

Eventually, Aikawa ceased chasing after him, but wen he stopped running, he found himself at a curious place; Keiishi's house. Keiishi had been his freind when everyone else outcast him, when everyone would give him looks and avoid him_.I mean, it's not my fault my roomate happened to be famous…_Well, there was that time where Misaki was certain something had happened between Usagi san and Keiishi…some kind of fight…but he still didn't understand why that would happen.

Keiishi opened his door and called Misaki in as Misaki was about to walk past the house. "Misaki chan! Come in for a couple drinks?" Hesitantly, Misaki accepted.

—-

"So Usagi's got writers block eh? I allways suspected that man would run out of talent eventually" Keiishi grinned as he sipped his tea.

"Keiishi san…that's not fair..Usagi's just having a rough time is all…I don't think he's been finding a lot of inspiration lately…"

"Inspiration?But wouldn't you be the root of the problem then?" Keiishi leaned accross the table expectantly

"M-my problem?" Just then, Misaki remembered some of Usagi's "inspirations" and a warm heat spread accross his face."O-oh…"

"So what I'm saying is, if you want, I could help you with this problem you're having.." Keiishi chuckled and grabbed Misaki by the chin.

Misaki backed away, blush spreading even further down his neck. "wha-what do you mean Keiishi san…?"

"I'll be right back" Keiishi stretched up and padded along the hallway to what Misaki assumed was his room.

—-

"Here ya go"

Misaki stared blankly at the slutty cat costume placed before him, sweat dripping down his face as his eyes opened wide and he experienced new levels of blushing.

"wha-WHAT? No way am I _ever_ wearing that in front of that BAKA!"

"Misaki chan, this is Usagi san's _career _we're talking about. Don't you love him enough to save his career?" Keiishi handed the now half empty tea cup to Misaki.

"…I have to go." With his eyes lowered and his face beet red, Misaki grabbed the costume and sprinted out the door.

K guys i wanna c if u guys like this chapter two is (lemon so if you guys seem to like this ill write that tommorow cos im dead tired tonight. again first try hope you guys like it!"""

here...


End file.
